opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
44 Billion Dollars Of Taxpayers Money On The Line
by user Jaxhawk The picture to the right of is the dirt "highway" from Mexico across the Arizona border that is used by many of the illegals who are transported into our country via vehicles. There are depending on whose statistics you believe, 12 to 20 million illegal immigrants in the United States. Congress and the President are wrestling with the task of making legal that which is illegal. Not unlike the Supreme Court decision in "Roe vs Wade", that made abortion legal. The country is fiercely split on this legislation. The Conservatives are lined up against the bill even though many of the Congressional representatives they sent to their seats of luxury in Washington are backing this dastardly act. It is important to understand certain basic truths when you decide whether what is going on in Congress is an act of patriotism or a betrayal of the Public trust! In 1965 Ted Kennedys' Immigration Act had provisions in it which provided for the immigrants allowed into this country to be approximately 85% from Third World Countries and Asia. In 1990 we had 250 million citizens in the U.S. 2006 census indicates we now have 300 million and it is projected that if the rate of immigration and birth versus death stays the same. We will have 350 million people living here in the U.S.by2025. Presently there are 68 million people looking for work in the U.S. Most of them, but not all, are Blacks and teenagers.In Miami the Cubans took over all the hotel jobs from the Blacks after the failed invasion of Cuba resuted in massive immigration to Florida. According to The Bureau Of Labor Statistics the farming community that uses "migrant " labor accounts for but 300,000 of these so called "necessary workers, in jobs no American will take." I guess nobody in the media or intelligentsia has read "the Grapes Of Wrath". Until the massive illegal immigration from Mexico started, all migrant workers who went from State to State were either poor Whites or poor Blacks. Then the Mexicans came and would work for even less, and the result was as we see it today. The "national Policy Institute" has written that illegals cost the American taxpayer an additional 2.5 billion dollars in 2006 more than the illegals paid in taxes. This might just be because a large portion of the illegals work for cash that is unreported income. But they do demand services! Emergency rooms are crowded with sick immigrants who have neither money or insurance and cannot be denied treatment by law. This has resulted in many "ER" facilties closing their doors because of the liability and negative cah flow. Our schools are over crowded and the teaching of those who do not speak English has taxed SchoolDistrict budgets so that classes can be taught in multiple languages. Those who worry about energy consumption should realize that by moving to the United States from a poor country like Mexico, a person's energy consumption and "carbon footprint" automatically increase dramatically. The following is aquote from an article in American Thinker by Selwyn Duke "In the last few years we have experienced price hikes in gasoline directly as a result of refinery capacity limits when it came to hurricanes, formulation changes and now cold winters. Why cold winters? Refiners are forced to choose between cracking oil for gasoline versus home heating fuel in the run up to the winter season. Now let's add to this equation that by 2025 (less than 20 years away) there will be approximately another 50 million people living in the US, bringing the total population to 350 million or a further 20% increase in population. So, how will we supply gasoline given the difficulty of building new refineries?" Prisons are filled with criminals who were criminals before they arrived here. Housing them costs more than public housing costs for the low income immigrants. The open borders policy that has resulted from the failure or inability to enforce our border control has added to the fuel crisis also, as illustrated in this article from "New Media Research" web site. "In a recent study by the Federation for American Immigration Reform on the “Cost of Illegal Immigration to New Jerseyites”, the executive summary notes that, “The illegal alien population residing in New Jersey is costing the state’s taxpayers nearly $2.1 billion per year for education, medical care, and incarceration.” Bear in mind that New Jersey is essentially broke thanks to the huge debt it has been incurred under several governors. When you add in the costs of an estimated 372,000 illegal aliens, you just exacerbate a bad situation. In sum, the “annual tax burden amounts to about $800 per New Jersey household headed by a native-born resident.” Even if you subtract the sales, income, and property taxes that might be collected from illegal aliens, you still have net costs of $1.6 billion per year. New Jersey is small, but when one extrapolates such costs to a State like California, you begin to see why illegal aliens pose an enormous cost to educational, medical, and other institutions and agencies trying to cope with people who have absolutely no right to be here. It is estimated that 40% of all workers in Los Angeles County are working for cash and not paying taxes. In Los Angeles, 95% of warrants for murder are for illegal aliens and more than two-thirds of all births in LA County are illegal aliens. And that’s just for one county. God help us if Congress passes the "AMNESTY' Bill! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 23, 2007 Category: AMNESTY ILLEGALS CONGRESS IMMIGRATION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.